As this kind of the transport vehicle, a hanging type one (what is called OHT: Overhead Hoist Transport) travelling, for example, along a rail provided on a ceiling to transport a transport article such as a FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) has been known. Some of these transport vehicles include a fall prevention member and a shaking reduction member (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). The fall prevention member projects under the loaded transport article to prevent the transport article from falling. The shaking reduction member can rotate in conjunction with the fall prevention member to push against the transport article to reduce the shaking. The shaking reduction member includes rollers with which an offset, which is caused by a difference between a position at which the shaking reduction member starts to abut against the transport article and a position at which the fall prevention member has completed its projection, can be adjusted (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-187175
[Patent Document 2] Unexamined Patent Publication 2006-298535